


Mistakes

by XoKris10oX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Titan Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One mistake Eren made costed mostly everyone their lives. He only managed to save one person; his childhood friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

Eren felt pathetic. He really did. There he laid on the ground, blood and battle cries in the air. Bodies piled up quickly as the Titans surrounded them. Eren felt useless. They told him not to Titan Shift but watching everyone die wasn't a highlight of his day.

"MIKASA!" A cry rippled through the wind. Eren's attention turned to the sound of the voice just in time to witness the girl's head being completely ripped off from her body. Eren's whole world froze. He couldn't breathe. If only he wasn't so stupid! Eren went to stand only to stumble back on the ground. Everyone was getting cut down quickly. There was only few who remained.

"LEVI!" Another voice shouted. It couldn't be. Not the Corporal. It wasn't possible! Eren saw the limb body of his former leader pressed against the ground with blood everywhere. Everyone was dying. And what was Eren doing? He couldn't deal with this. His job was to run and get help but he couldn't just leave them there. Eren turned and saw Armin a few meters away. His friend since childhood crawling along the cold ground. He was alive. Blood oozed from his wounds as a Titan was stomping towards the smaller male. And that's when Eren couldn't take it. He should've done this in the first place.

"AGH!" Eren screamed, biting into his hand. He could save one at least. Lightning shot down from the sky, steam surrounding his body. Armin looked up in surprise.

"N-No Eren! D-Don't do... it.." Armin coughed out only to see the 15 meter class Titan appear out of the smoke. Eren had fire in his eyes. Fire that was turning into a inferno. Eren jumped over Armin with his fists ready. The Titan didn't even have time to react before a fist collided with its face sending the head of the monster falling to the ground.

"EHRRRRRRR!" Eren roared. Eren stood there in the middle of the death and destruction that those beasts left. He would've killed all of them right then and there but he had a different purpose to obtain. Eren turned his attention to the small blonde who was staring up at him with eyes wide and mouth ajar.

"E-Eren you need to g-go!" Armin shouted with as much strength as he could muster. Everyone was gone with nothing to show. Eren walked over to Armin and carefully picked up the boy. Armin panted and lifted a weak finger to the direction Eren was suppose to go in the first place. "G-GO! Y-You need to live on a-and I'll just slow y-you down!"

"EHRRRRRRR!" Eren roared angrily in Armin's face, refusing to leave him behind. He was the last of them. Eren could save Armin before he could join the other fellow soldiers, he would try his damn best to make sure Armin lived on.

"D-Damn it Eren! W-Why can't you j-just listen for o-once?!" Armin coughed, laying back in his friend's giant hand. Eren huffed and made a break for it. Titans moved their way towards the two but Eren knew what he had to do. He had to make a tough choice but it would be worth it. If Armin got to live, it would make him feel a little better. Armin couldn't die, not now. Not before he could see the ocean. Eren opened his mouth and slowly slipped Armin inside, for better protection. He knew it was the best idea at the moment. With his hands free, any Titan that came too close to them, their heads would topple to the forest floor. He could make it. The bodies were a depressing sight to see but Eren kept moving. He could taste the blood in his mouth coming from his childhood friend. His tongue wrapped around the boy's body to apply pressure to the open wounds.

_"I'll save Armin! I'll save Armin! I'LL SAVE ARMIN!"_ Eren chanted from within the Titan. Only one feeling was going through Eren when he passed by dead soldiers; regret.

* * *

Armin's eyes fluttered open to see he was in an unfamiliar room. He wasn't sure where he was but he felt his head pounding. He slowly sat up and groaned at the pain that shot through his body. Where was he? He went to rub his eyes with his hands only to feel one hand being gripped tightly and wet spots along the back of it. He turned towards the edge of the bed and his breath caught in his throat. Eren had his head on the side of the bed, his hand gripping Armin's hand so tightly it was almost out of comfort zone. Tears streaming down the male's face, landing on Armin's hand.

"E-Eren?" Armin whispered, amazed that Eren was here. Eren wasn't known for being mushy but rather kill crazy. When Armin's voice reached Eren's ears, his eyes shot open and he bolted up.

"A-Armin?" Eren looked so pained and fragile. Just like on the day his mother died.

"Hey." Armin smiled that sweet smile of his, looking around the room.

"Armin!" Eren sobbed, wrapping his arms around the boys shoulders and slamming his face into his chest. Armin's eyes widen. All he could see was Eren's shirt.

"Eren?" Armin questioned, moving his hand to wrap around the brunette's waist. The other went to thread through Eren's soft, brown hair.

"I-I thought I lost you... l-like the others." Eren bawled in Armin's hair, his grip tightening. Memories of what happened yesterday flooded into Armin's mind. Grief and sadness filled Armin's heart.

_'If only I wasn't such a burden. I'm a pathetic excuse of a solider and now everyone paid the price.'_ Armin thought, unshed tears in his eyes.

"W-Why didn't you listen to me? Why didn't you leave me there?" Armin asked, voice soft and remorseful. Eren abruptly pulled back and stared Armin dead in the eyes. Turquoise staring into blue. Eren's eyebrows narrowed with more tears replacing the old ones.

"Why kind of question is that?!" Eren hissed. "Everyone died because I put faith in others more then myself! You're the only one I saved."

"Damn it Eren! Why couldn't you just listen to me?! I'm just a damn burden and I always have been!" Armin shouted. Eren and Armin were close to each other, growling in the other's face.

"I wasn't just going to leave you there! I couldn't stand it!" Eren screamed, cupping the blonde's face hard. "Witnessing everyone dying was terrible. And then I saw you. Your ocean blue eyes staring at me. You were a survivor and the way you were still fighting to get away made my heart clench. I couldn't take it anymore and lost it. We're the only people who lived Armin."

"You should've just left me to die!" Armin sobbed. "W-Would've been better f-for everyone!"

"NO IT WOULDN'T!" Silence lingered in the air for a good five minutes. All that could be heard was heavy breathing and quiet sniffling.

"Now what?" Armin's voice was quiet, barely a whisper but Eren could still hear it loud and clear.

"I don't know, Armin. But all I know is I saved you. I saved you so not everyone died." Eren pushed Armin back softly till he was laying on the bed completely. Eren soon joined after, wrapping his arms around Armin and holding him close.

"You never listen, do you?" Armin mumbled, sleep over taking the young boy.

"If I did, I wouldn't be able to hold you right now." Eren smiled softly at Armin, watching him drift away into dream land. Eren moved closer and pressed a small kiss to Armin's forehead. Everything Armin's been through, he still walks around like it doesn't bother him. But Eren can see through the lies written on his face. Deep inside, it haunts the poor child everyday. Eren pressed his lips tighter to Armin's forehead before backing away and resting his head on top of Armin's.

_"Eren, did you know oceans are full of salt?" Armin exclaimed with a dreamy glint in his eyes._

_"No way!" Eren accused._

_"I always wanted to go see the ocean. Maybe one day I can." Armin smiled, the two reading the book that could get them into jail._

_"Maybe."_

Eren had tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't imagine a world without Armin. He lost Mikasa, Levi, Sasha, Connie, everyone all because he listened. If he lost Armin too, he'd have no one. His grip tightened even more on the sleeping blonde. His lips returned to Armin's forehead as he cried.

"I-I promise to always protect you Armin." His words were muffled into Armin's forehead but Eren knew he could live up to that promise. It was only him and Armin now.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

"Eren, I'm fine! I only fell." Armin whined from his position in Titan Eren's fist. They were training to get stronger, enhancing their skills. Armin went to grapple a tree but it missed, in which making him fall. Eren's protective side kicked in and he already bit his hand before he could stop. Long story short, Eren caught Armin before he could hit the ground.

"Ehrrrr." Eren purred with worry.

"I. Am. Fine." Armin said slowly, tilting up to give Eren's nose a scratch. Eren leaned into the touch, while closing his eyes to enjoy this moment. Moments like these didn't come often. "You can put me down now. I can walk."

"Ehrrrrrr." Armin could tell the difference between Eren's sounds. It was weird he could but he figured it out after they found out Eren could obtain the ability to turn into a Titan.

"I know you don't want me on the forest floor but I'd rather that then being a problem and making you carry me." Armin argued.

"Humph." Eren huffed, starting to move. He became over protective of Armin. The smallest things he was there. After the incident, the military brought in new recruits. The events from that day still haunt Armin and Eren.

"Don't give me attitude! Put me down!" Armin demanded. Eren raised his other hand, pointing at Armin and then his mouth. "If I don't keep quiet you're gonna throw me in your mouth?"

"Ehrrr." Eren nodded.

"Oh yeah!" Armin growled. Eren let out a weird chuckle before tipping his head back. He carefully placed Armin on his face, making Armin squeak and cling to his face. "NOT FUNNY!"

"Ehr, ehr, ehr." Eren stared at Armin, waiting for the boy to give up. Armin leaned back a bit and glared at Eren.

"You think this is funny?!" Armin hissed. The playful glint in Eren's eyes said he totally found this funny.

"Eren! Armin!" A new recruit called out to them. Eren tilted his head forward again and looked at the newbie. Armin squealed and clung to Eren's hair.

"Y-Yes?" Armin asked.

"We're ready to head back." The newbie said.

"Alright."

"Uh, what are you doing?" The newbie looked so confused seeing the blonde dangling in front of the Titan Shifter's face.

"Well... Long story." Was all Armin could say.

"Alright." Another newbie came and the two were taking off. Armin released a sigh before looking at Eren.

"Okay Eren. Jokes over. Put me down so we can head back." Armin ordered. He half got what he wanted. Eren removed him from his face but placed the boy on his shoulder. "You know what, screw it. I'm too tired to walk anyways." And that's when they started to head back. They almost made it when Eren heard quiet snoring. Armin was laying across Eren's shoulder on his stomach. The quiet snoring made him sound adorable. Eren smiled on the inside and moved one finger to rub the blonde's head.

_"We've been through a lot. Together. With everyone."_ Eren spoke to himself. He regrets everything that happened the day they lost so many lives. Because of one stupid mistake. Eren was too much in his head, he didn't even know what happened. All he felt was an impact to his stomach then laying on the ground with a 12 meter class Titan over him, growling. _"WHERE'S ARMIN?!"_

"EHRRRR!" Eren growled, looking around for his friend. Not again. Eren struggled to get free but the Titan had other plans. It bit into his shoulder, tearing a piece of flesh. Eren growled, struggling harder. What if there was more? What if they got Armin?! The Titan was going for his neck to rip his head off but something happened. When it was getting closer, blood splattered from behind the head and the Titan just went limp on Eren. Eren was confused at first until he saw his hero. His little Blondie standing on the back of the Titan while Eren climbed out from underneath.

"You know, you should be more careful. You're protective over me but never yourself." Armin smiled while putting his sword away. "You make no sense."

"Ehrrrrr~" Eren cupped his giant hands over Armin and brought him up to his face. His tongue slipped out and slid across his cheek.

"You did not just- okay whatever. We gotta head back." Armin shook his head. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Armin and Eren arrived a little later then everyone else but no one asked why. They returned safely behind the protection of the walls. It was the middle of the night when Armin was sleeping peacefully. That was, until someone decided to wake him up.

"A-Armin." A voice whispered. Armin yawned and his eyes slowly opened. Eren towered over the boy, staring at him with tears in his eyes. The tears shined with the moon out the window.

"E-Eren?! What's wrong?!" Armin was concerned. They were always there for one another when they were needed most.

"I-I... I had a nightmare..." Eren scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "C-Could I sleep w-with you tonight?" Armin allowed a soft smile to grace his lips before shifting over, making room for the brunette.

"Anytime." Armin laughed when Eren actually jumped on the bed and snuggled into him like his life depended on it.

"A-Armin?" Eren's voice sounded so pained, it cracked Armin's heart a little.

"Yes?"

"C-Can I have a kiss...?" Eren mumbled only Armin heard it. The blonde's cheeks heated up. He couldn't believe Eren even asked that.

"W-Where?" Armin asked. Armin's curiosity got the better of him.

"A-Anywhere. Please?" Armin smiled bashfully before leaning up and planting a soft kiss on Eren's cheek. It was sweet and comforting but over way to quickly. Due to Armin's shyness, his lips weren't even there for more then three seconds. Eren cried quietly, in fear of waking the others.

"I-I should've saved them." Eren muttered. "I could've saved them."

"Eren, listen to me." Armin said softly, earning the brunette's full attention. "What happened that day was not your fault. It was everyone's idea to go through that path. They died to protect you. I would gladly die for you. I should've died along with them but you saved me. Why, I don't know. I was the worst Titan fighter around. You should've saved Levi, Mikasa or even Erwin rather then me."

"If you died with them then what would be left for me?! At least I saved someone!" Eren sobbed, crying into Armin's shoulder as the younger male ran his fingers through Eren's soft brown hair.

"You have a lot left for you. You're this humanities last hope. As cliche as that sounds, it's true." Armin whispered. "Don't cry. Everyone died for you. I'd die for you."

"H-How can I not cry when you s-say things like that?!" Armin chuckled, feeling Eren hold him tighter. "W-Why do you c-care for me s-so much?"

"W-Well... I-I..." Armin stuttered, biting his lip nervously. "I l-l-l-love... you."

"I know." Eren laughed even through the tears. Armin froze when Eren backed away with a smile on his face. "You're too easy to read."

"W-Wha-" Armin started to protest but lips silenced him. Armin's eyes widen at the pressure applied on his lips. They were gentle but demanding. Eren pulled Armin closer. One hand in his blonde hair and the other wrapped tightly around his waist. Armin wasn't sure what to do. He was sure Eren would've rejected him or something so... Eren. Not tell him he knew all along. When Eren nibbled on Armin's lower lip, that's when Armin melted. He felt like he melted into a puddle in Eren's arms. Armin shyly wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, pulling Eren closer. One question kept going through Armin's head though.

_'Does he like me back?'_

Eren backed away slowly, grinning his famous grin staring at the scarlet faced Armin.

"I... erm... you... huh?!" Armin was at a lost for words. He really was.

"I love you too." Eren closed his eyes with a smile on his face, snuggling into Armin's hair. "Don't move... I wanna cuddle."

"Uh... okay?" Armin was in a daze, too tired to care at the moment. This was a tomorrow's problem. Either way, he never felt this happy since what happened six months ago. No matter what they said, Armin and Eren would keep fighting. They'd keep fighting for _them_.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Eremin story! I actually posted this on fanfiction.net first under the same user as mine on here so I'm moving my Eremin stories to Archive of Our Own since Eremin seems more popular on here. I am still getting use to the writing on here. I'm trying to figure out how people make italic writing and bold. Still trying to find out since I am new to the site. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for any mistakes you find too! I swear I suck at editing my work. That's my bad. xD  
> ~XoKris10oX~


End file.
